Recently refined techniques for determining visual scan-paths will be applied to infant subjects in order to gather highly detailed information regarding the manner in which babies begin to encode the visual environment. Focus will be on the age period 2-5-months, presumably a time of rapid growth in visual learning capabilities. At issue are the temporal parameters that characterize visual encoding and recognition processes, the manner and rate at which they develop through the early postnatal period, and the range of individual variations in these regards. The intent is to arrive at a detailed model of the growth of visual learning capacities in early infancy.